


When We Were Young 彼时年少

by Cunana



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 21:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1617986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cunana/pseuds/Cunana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>布鲁斯死后，迪克成为了蝙蝠侠。有一天，他闯进了那个被称为零年的岁月。</p>
            </blockquote>





	When We Were Young 彼时年少

**Author's Note:**

> 完全按N52设定来太坑爹，于是直接混合了N52和pre52的时间线，暂且请当做这俩可以无缝衔接吧。

他向着他的城市前进，烟雾从荒草的深处升起，碾进夕阳里。

**你将永生。**

蝙蝠侠对他说，因为我知道。我知道一切，知道结局。我来给你讲你的传奇，你会和这个城市一起活到最后。

 

Ⅰ

这不是他熟悉的哥谭。迪克想。他昨天才巡逻过哥谭的街道，那里没有肮脏的积水潭，围绕着建筑物疯狂生长的灯芯草，和市中心大荧幕上巨大的问号。布满谜语人标记的天气气球在建筑物上空缓慢地绕圈，墙壁和街灯被藤萝植物层层包裹，叶片盖满了破碎的窗户，墙壁的裂缝里开着细小的花。

十年前哥谭进行了街道整治，所有的街灯都换成了节能的一体式荧光灯。

而现在……迪克抬起头，看着头顶那盏街灯，灯罩已经碎了，可以看清里面微微发亮的白炽灯泡。

夜晚即将到来。

毒藤，谜语人，可能还有亚特兰蒂斯入侵？

努力回忆，暂时忘记你周围的一切，集中注意力，回忆，在一切变成这样之前，你在干什么？你在哪里？

他的脑中一片空白。

他向着市中心的方向走去。街道上空无一人，天空呈现一种风暴过后独有的晴朗，没有丝毫云层的遮挡。格兰特公园的广场上的积水足有一英尺深。人们沉默地坐在长椅上，面朝着夕阳，背对着大荧幕的方向。

没有人看到他。他从一个生锈的防火梯爬到了房顶，然后在草丛里弯腰潜行。他很谨慎，天还没完全黑，夕阳拉长了建筑物的阴影，但是也让暴露在光线下的东西无处遁形，他必须去除一切不必要的动作，把自己对周围环境造成的影响减少到最小。没有华丽的动作，没有飞击，跳跃，飞翔，只有潜行和隐匿。

自从穿上这件披风之后，他的行为举止像是被放进了一个模具里。所有人都该说他变了，他变得沉默，凶狠，谨慎，理智，像一个上满了发条的玩具火车，咆哮着横冲直撞，透支一切，遍体凌伤。有人该拦下他，像很久以前发生过的那样，告诉他你不适合干这个，停下。但是再没有人。

赛琳娜说他变得越来越像布鲁斯，她说得并不准确。

那不是布鲁斯，那是蝙蝠侠。

广场的正中间，一根细长的木杆上挂着一个巨大的，仿若风筝的东西，在尚未褪去的洪水里投下一个黑色的影子。水波荡漾，黑色的影子展开又收拢，上下游走，仿佛即将破水面而出。

那是蝙蝠侠的披风。

他似乎见过这一幕。

一个晴朗的午后，历史老师问，我亲爱的孩子们，谁愿意主动到前面来，来和我们讲讲， **零年** 的时候，你都在哪里，在做些什么？

他按住了通话器，“戴米安？”

“蝙蝠洞？”迪克叫道，“有人能听见吗？我这是在哪里？”

 

Ⅱ

这不是他熟悉的哥谭。迪克想，在他的哥谭里，布鲁斯已经死了。

他的耳机里只有静电音，无论如何呼叫，蝙蝠洞也没有回答。而他游走在全然陌生的哥谭，直到在一堆建筑物废墟里看到了布鲁斯。感谢上帝，他的脸朝上，否则迪克会以为他只是一具普通的尸体。

耳机那头依然没有任何回答。废墟里的报纸显示现在的日期是十年前。

十年前，布鲁斯当蝙蝠侠的第一年。

他刚刚花了整整半个小时，才把布鲁斯从那堆废墟里拉扯出来。这家伙只穿着一条烂了一半的内裤，大概是在昏迷前机智地脱掉了制服。这也能解释广场上示众的蝙蝠披风的来处。

他当然知道那段历史， **零年** 。谜语人操控了整个城市，风暴，断电，蝙蝠侠在气象气球上和变异人战斗。气象气球爆炸，蝙蝠侠下落不明，警察不敢妄动，所有交通被封锁，救援队无法进入哥谭，城市变成了荒原……

布鲁斯睁着半只眼睛，瞳孔微微放大，但是他还活着，会活下去。他只是受到了爆炸和坠落的双重冲击，但是他还年轻，他会继续战斗下去，直到收复他的城市。这是历史。

但是这场历史里没有他，没有迪克·格雷森。他应该还在他父母的身边，在马戏团的火车上。这时候他该在哪里？巴黎，还是纽约？他和自己相隔万里，相隔了一场惨剧。

这是一间空房，窗户还算完整，床板上空空如也，衣柜里也只有一些发霉的毯子。原房主大概早早的预见到了哥谭的命运，在一切发生之前就离开了。两只流浪猫把这里当做了避难所，迪克在窗外观察了一会儿，然后背着布鲁斯从窗户里爬了进去。

没有药品，也没有食物，还好还有自来水。迪克脱下了披风，在夜风里微微瑟缩了一下。而且他们没有衣服穿。也许他该出去购一次物，如果商场还开门的话。

布鲁斯一声不吭地躺在那里，沉沉地睡着。他身上的烧伤和擦伤都不严重，腰带里的药品就能应付过来。

他会活过来。迪克告诉自己，因为这是命中注定的。

 

Ⅲ

今天是他来到零年的第一天，布鲁斯还在昏迷。

他从被水淹了一半的超市里取来了食物和衣服。他还想办法获取了一些药品，药店里的东西所剩不多了，因为所有人都知道药在这种时候有多么值钱。所幸他需要的只是最简单的消炎药和生理盐水。

他把房间里唯一的床让给了布鲁斯，尽管那只是一张木板床。他垫上了足够多的毯子，希望布鲁斯醒来的时候不会感到太难受。

他不太会照顾人。迪克想，帮布鲁斯接好输液袋，然后把针戳进了他的静脉。他不够温柔，也不够体贴，他出生自马戏团，血液里的随性让他没办法当一个好护士。他疑心自己刚才扎针扎得太过草率，布鲁斯可能过会儿会水肿。但他的手指在针的末端滑了滑，还是没有勇气拔出来重来一次。

他看着输液管里的液体缓缓下滴，胡子拉渣的布鲁斯被那滴液体反射，扭曲，人事不知地睡着。于是他决定帮布鲁斯刮一下脸。

他找了一会儿，手边唯一锋利的工具是一只蝙蝠镖。

他拿着那只蝙蝠镖，对着布鲁斯的脸比划了很久，然后用廉价牙膏涂了布鲁斯一脸，开始帮他剃胡子。

“嘘，别醒。”他悄声说，“再睡一会儿，再睡一会儿。”

醒过来就是一场战争，再睡一会吧，年轻的战士。让我先帮你做好准备。

 

Ⅳ

他来到零年的第二天，哥谭依然在沦陷中。

迪克提着自己湿淋淋的披风翻进房间里，两手空空。食物紧缺，他把自己找到的唯一一个没发霉的面包给了一个小男孩。他有些后悔自己穿成蝙蝠侠出门，因为那个小男孩几乎被他吓哭。但他所有的衣服都湿透了，只有蝙蝠装是防水的，而他想要去另一个街区需要涉水走过一个半人高的水坑。

“你是谁？”

迪克被这声质问惊得差点踩在自己的披风上。他回过头，看到床板空了。

他调转视线，和扶着墙斜站着的布鲁斯对上了视线。他们在夕阳下瞠目结舌地互相对望着，仿佛老电影里两位牛仔一场静默的对决。

他面前的男人把头发剃得极短，短到几近可笑的地步。这让他变得陌生，且年轻——不，这就是年轻的布鲁斯。这是十年前的布鲁斯。

这是一个和他年纪相仿的布鲁斯，年轻，冲动，伤痕累累。

“你是谁？”布鲁斯质问道。他听起来像一个拳击手，刚被他的对手当众羞辱了一番，正挪移着步伐，挥舞着拳头，想来一次恶狠狠的复仇。他的目光阴沉而老练，但是还不够老练。

他听起来像个菜鸟，看起来更像。

“蝙蝠侠。”迪克回答道，明白自己的装扮让布鲁斯充满了防备，甚至触碰到了某些底线。但是他无法控制自己，这个回答如此自然，不假思索。他想知道布鲁斯的反应，对于他穿上这身披风的反应。在他的世界里他永远无法知晓。

“你不是。”布鲁斯回答，“快脱下这身衣服，你会给自己招来麻烦的。尼格玛对反抗者……”

“你说得对，我不是。”迪克打断了他的话。他猛地抬起手，布鲁斯的瞳孔收缩了一下，并在瞬间摆出了防御的姿势。迪克忍不住微笑起来，他摆了摆手，拉下面罩，露出自己的脸。

布鲁斯看着他，就像看着一个陌生人，看着一个愚蠢的，疯狂的，即将被他拯救，需要被他拯救的陌生人。他的眼睛明亮而锐利，眉毛的上方没有一丝细纹，他看起来像是个大男孩。

迪克揉了揉眉心，感觉自己老了。

“我不是蝙蝠侠，你才是，布鲁斯·韦恩。”

 

Ⅴ

如果有一天，一个穿着夜翼制服的人突然出现在他的面前，他会如何反应？

**杰森，住手，你不适合蓝色。**

已经发生过的事情不能算作预测。那就让他再试一次：一个穿着蝙蝠侠制服的人突然出现在布鲁斯面前，他熟悉的那个布鲁斯——他会如何反应？

事实上，这件事已经发生的次数也绝不算少。想想他们第一次见到穿着制服的芭芭拉的时候，布鲁斯眼神吧。

这么多年来，太多人对这件披风趋之若鹜，他们模仿抑或篡夺，遮住面孔，隐姓埋名，试图创造属于自己的黑暗骑士。

布鲁斯看着他们所有人，监控着他们所有人，准备好备用计划。他把他们视作助力，但无法否认的是，对于双方来说，他们的关系更像是一种负担。一旦穿上制服，成为蝙蝠侠的同伴，便注定选择了一辈子生活在他的阴影之下，生活在他的掌控中。布鲁斯是一个独断的决策者，他下达命令，并要求绝对服从。他把一切失误算做自己的责任——他并没有把自己放到救世主的位置上，他不会把自己放在任何人之上，这不是他责任感的来源。他只是给了自己太多压力的普通人。他善于把别人的责任也算到自己头上，以至于无法做到真正信任任何人。

他太了解布鲁斯了。他恨透了他这一点。

如果布鲁斯遇到另一个蝙蝠侠，他会信任对方吗？即使这个蝙蝠侠是迪克·格雷森？他会把披风交给迪克吗？

他不会。一个声音告诉迪克，当他被贝恩击败的时候，他并没有选择你来接替他。

**已经发生的事情不能算作预测。**

 

Ⅵ

“你知道我是谁。”布鲁斯说，用了陈述句。他看上去非常平静。

很好迪克，你那句话已经镇住了他。在搞清楚你为什么会知道他的身份之前，布鲁斯不会轻举妄动——或者说，他不会试图把你打得半残然后拖进疯人院。

他会吗？

迪克打量着布鲁斯。他只穿着廉价T恤和短裤，而且这些还是迪克帮他换上的。他光着脚，空着手……不。左手的针管已经被他自己拔掉了，看他攥紧右拳的架势，那根针正被他握在手里。很好，迪克告诉自己。他的对手是一个除了拳头和针之外没有别的武器的布鲁斯，而他穿着凯夫拉，还有一腰带的小工具。

但是现在，世界上他最不想做的一件事，就是和布鲁斯打架。

“我知道你是谁。”迪克说，“因为……咳，你自己告诉我的。当然，不是现在这个你，是……另一个你。你也可以认为那是另一个世界的你。”

“另一个世界的我告诉你的？”布鲁斯上下看了他一眼，迪克感到了一丝微妙的受伤，因为布鲁斯的声音听起来有些难以置信。“我们是什么关系？”

“呃。”迪克哽了一下，一瞬间有无数的话在他喉间滚过，“我，我是……一个朋友。”

“朋友。”布鲁斯重复道，摇了摇头，“先生，我已经听你胡扯了够久了，很抱歉，你的话我一句都不相信。”

当你想接近一只狮子的时候，一只聪明的，骄傲的，极具领地意识的雄狮——你该怎么办？

丢下所有武器，一件接着一件，缓慢地，丢得远远的。丢在它看得到的地方。然后举起手，露出你的胸腹，你最柔软最脆弱的地方。

当你毫无抵抗能力的时候，它会信任你，甚至保护你。

感谢马戏团十年的基础教育。迪克想，解开了披风，然后开始绕过安全机关一点一点地卸下凯夫拉。

他把脱下的所有东西远远地丢到房间的那一头。沉重的装甲撞在地板上，发出巨大的响声。布鲁斯惊讶地看着他，然而却没有采取任何行动。

“我是你的朋友。”迪克说，潇洒地把靴子甩了出去，“真的。”

布鲁斯看上去并没有放松警惕，反而对他的精神状态产生了更严重的怀疑。看来在对峙中脱到只剩内裤，并不是个妙点子，记住这个，迪基。

“你究竟是谁？”布鲁斯问道。

迪克迟疑了一下。

“罗比·马龙①。”他说道，“这是我的一个名字。抱歉不能告诉你更多，因为我不知道我对你说的这些会对我的世界产生什么样的影响。”

“罗比。”布鲁斯说道，“现在，把你知道的东西都……”

他没能说完这句话。

迪克冲了过去，拖住布鲁斯，没让他直接顺着墙壁倒下去砸进地板。

低血糖性昏厥。他想，都怪他，他没能找到足够多的葡萄糖。

 

①罗比·马龙是与布鲁斯所创造出的马奇·马龙这一假身份相对应，迪克的假身份。

 

Ⅶ

布鲁斯再次陷入了创伤后轻度昏迷。他看上去在睡觉，但是每当听到自己的名字，他就会睁开眼睛，茫然地看向前方。他能睁开眼睛，却不能对周围的一切做出反应。

迪克费了好大劲才把他右手里攥着的那根针头夺了过来。他们房间里的灯泡有些接触不良，总是闪个不停。迪克干脆关了它，以避免引起什么不必要的关注。

他不敢出门。天知道布鲁斯什么时候会再次清醒过来，这次会清醒多久。他不能冒这个险。如果他不在，如果没有人阻拦，布鲁斯一定会离开，他会试图拯救他的城市，然后……

戴米安。他想，我已经离开他三天了，天呐。然而布鲁斯更需要我……他在发烧，他的伤口还没有完全愈合，还没到他投入战斗的时候，还没到。

“布鲁斯。”他呼唤道，把杯子贴上男人干裂的嘴唇。没有多余的输液器材可以使用，他把糖融进水里，试图喂进布鲁斯的嘴里。但是布鲁斯只是睁眼看着他，瞳孔放大，木然地闭着嘴。

“啊，看看你，真像是个小孩子。还记得吗，我以前生病的时候也是不肯喝药的。”迪克说，“你就专找我穿着罗宾制服的时候让我喝。”

“‘罗宾，喝药！(drink it)’”他模仿着布鲁斯的口气，把自己逗笑了，“‘是的，先生！’。于是勇敢的罗宾大口把药喝完了。”

“‘神奇小子怎么会怕喝药！’”迪克说，把杯子放到一边，捡起了地上的面具和披风，“黑暗骑士也不怕，对吧。”

他给布鲁斯戴上了面具。布鲁斯的短硬的发丝擦过他的手背，然后他的手指粗心大意地蹭到了布鲁斯鼻梁上的伤口。布鲁斯脸上的肌肉猛地抽动了一下，然后被面具覆盖住了。

迪克感到自己的鼻子猛地一酸。

“蝙蝠侠，喝水(drink it)！”他说，把杯子再次凑到了布鲁斯的嘴边。

 

Ⅶ

在布鲁斯昏迷的最初一段时间，迪克曾试图和这里的阿尔弗雷德取得联系。但是他的通讯器在这个世界里显然无法工作。罗伯特凯恩纪念大桥被封锁，港口也无法使用，隧道被淹，他徒步走过了大半个哥谭，然后又失望而归——他无法接近韦恩庄园。荒草遍布的哥谭在他身前和身后镜像般屹立，拉出一条漫长荒凉的战线。

布鲁斯怎么才能赢？迪克想，他是孤身一人。没有正义联盟，没有蝙蝠INC，没有罗宾。他孤身一人在荒城，有点像虎胆龙威（Die Hard）里面的约翰·麦卡伦。经典的英雄电影有一个优点：即使过程再绝望，即使它把 **死** 写在标题上，你依然知道一切都会变好的。

床要让给布鲁斯，所以迪克一直睡在地板上。他们的房间在三楼，地板依然很潮湿，考虑到一楼几乎完全被水淹了，这一点潮湿还是可以谅解的。迪克把披风垫在了身下，用腰带当枕头，这让他想起他当罗宾的时候。那时候他很容易在监视目标的时候睡着，毕竟他在白天还要上课，不像某些亿万富翁。如果布鲁斯的心情好——你很难看出今天蝙蝠侠的心情如何，但是，大部分时候他的心情都是不错的，真的。当你飞翔在夜空中，痛揍坏蛋的时候，你很难保持一个糟糕的心情。如果布鲁斯的心情好，迪克会在醒来的时候发现自己在蝙蝠车里，躺在放平了的车座上，裹着蝙蝠侠的披风。

他成为夜翼的时候还是经常在夜间监视的时候睡着。毕竟他白天还要上班，不像某些亿万富翁。

他成为蝙蝠侠之后，再也没有打过这样的瞌睡。

当迪克醒来的时候——他不知道自己是什么时候睡着的——他正躺在一堆毯子上，裹在蝙蝠侠的披风里，并且后颈和脑门都隐隐作痛。

他睡在 **布鲁斯应该在** 的位置上，并且不记得自己为什么在这里。

他的内裤不见了。同样不见的还有面具和布鲁斯。

整个房间被晨曦映得苍白，微凉的空气里蒸腾着黎明的虚无感，他感到心脏被攥住，向下坠，四肢冰凉。

“Fuck。”他小声骂道，“连声再见也没说，这个臭小子。”

接着布鲁斯走进了房间。他坦然自若地关上门，打开灯，然后把手里的面具丢到了床上，差点砸中迪克。

“你醒了。”布鲁斯说，“我检查了你戴在我头上的面具，很有趣的成分，比我的更加牢固和透气。”

“啊。”迪克说，“你，你……”

“而且还有些有趣的设计。”布鲁斯说，“ **很有趣** 的设计。我想我可以参考一下。”

“我想我需要一个解释。”迪克说，感到后颈的疼痛加剧了。“你打晕了我？趁我给你喂水的时候？然后还扒光了我？你的人性呢？”

布鲁斯微笑了起来。

 

Ⅷ

他的缴械示弱法失败的根本原因是，对于布鲁斯来说，内裤也算是一种威胁？

光秃秃的白炽灯泡又开始闪个不停，蚊蝇的嗡鸣声划过耳畔，迪克感到头更痛了。“把灯关了。”

灯被关上了。

“你救了我。”布鲁斯说，开始从衣服口袋里拿出一些东西，并把它们放在干燥的毯子上，手机，鼓鼓囊囊的膨化食品，一个看起来还没熟的苹果。微弱的晨曦从破碎的窗户里投射进来，然而光线被他的眉骨截住，让那双眼睛沉进一片黑寂里。“而且在我失去知觉的时候，你的第一反应还是救我。”

“因此我得到了你的信任？”迪克盘腿坐在披风里，揉着后颈。

“不。”布鲁斯摇了摇头，“罗比，这只是大大降低了你的威胁性。”

“很好。”迪克说，“太好了，你已经开始叫我罗比了。顺便问一句：可以把我的内裤还给我了吗？”

布鲁斯丢给他一套干净的衣服。“我已经扔了。”他说，“城区的积水成分不明，很可能有寄生虫卵。我们没有热水也没有药品，你不会想穿回它的。”

“亿万富翁的做派，哈。”迪克泰然自若地掀开披风，一件一件地套上。布鲁斯一边的眉骨高耸起来，迪克决定把这算作是羞涩。

“你脱我裤子的时候肯定眉头都没皱一下。”他嘲讽道，“别装模作样了。”

布鲁斯摆弄着那个手机，把翻盖打开，又合上。屏幕的荧光短暂地点亮了他面无表情的脸，他直视着前方，像一尊雕塑。

“你出去了一趟。”迪克说，“你不该出去，你清楚自己的身体状况，至少还要休息24小时，你才能恢复到正常的水准。”

布鲁斯猛地回过头，迪克看不清楚他的眼神，但他想那应该是一个怒视。“24小时。”他重复道，“我昏迷了多久？”

“我不清楚。”迪克回答道，从床上滑了下来，“三天？一个星期？如果从我找到你的时候算起，还不到36小时。听着，布鲁斯，现在哥谭的情况很糟糕，谜语人完全掌控了所有交通要道，没有人知道他藏在哪里，你不能硬……”

“他还控制了信号塔。”布鲁斯说，翻开手机，把屏幕朝向迪克，屏幕上显示着一行粗体字： **No Service** 。“但是我有办法能联系上我想联系的人。他看似做到了一切，但是他没有。”

迪克抓住了布鲁斯垂在身侧的手。他掌心里的手猛地向后缩了一下，布鲁斯木然而隐约透着怒火的五官在越发明亮的晨光里清晰可辨——或许是因为他走得更近了些。他覆上另一只手，用两只手一起握紧了那滚烫的五指，感受着在血液深处咆哮汹涌的愤怒和冲动。

“你还在发烧。”他说，明白这愤怒指向何处，他松开手，“答应我，再等24小时。24小时之后我们一起出发。”

 

Ⅸ

他得到的回答是一片沉默。

布鲁斯垂下眼看着他。布鲁斯从未这样看过他，他是孩子，是下属，是战士，是同伴，但他从不是一个未解之谜。布鲁斯不用花功夫去解读他，去揣摩他的心思，因为他们熟知彼此。他们就像一个硬币的两面，如此不同，却紧密相连。如果他们让对方感到费解，那么他们便争吵，指责，互相伤害。但他们的亲密并不该用距离来衡量，他们的亲密源自 **自我** ，即使相隔万里，就算老死不相往来，他们也会让对方占据自己的一个角落。

不得不说，这是一种自私。

布鲁斯看着他，像穴居人打量着番茄，盘算着冒着中毒的危险咬一口这鲜艳的果子，到底值不值得。

迪克茫然地思索着，大脑里有些昏沉，布鲁斯从未这么看过他。他感到委屈，迷惑。他的心脏像是被鼓槌擂打般疯狂地跳动，让他的胃也变得沉甸甸的。在他的噩梦里，布鲁斯居高临下地看着他，说你辜负了我，你是个失败品。他曾无数次这样惊慌失措地醒来，然后莫名的愤怒涌上心头。他不该是任何人的附庸，他不该为除自己外的任何人活着。

然而当布鲁斯这样看着他，抗拒他，质疑他的目的，算计他的价值和存在的合理性，他感到无所适从。

“别这样看我。”他低声说，几乎是一声恳求。

“告诉我实话。”布鲁斯说，皱着眉。他听上去很温和，比以前要温和——不，不是以前，是以后……这是十年前的布鲁斯。迪克想，他刚回到哥谭，整整七年在外漂泊，没有人和他同行，也没有人不计一切代价地爱他。

“告诉我，你究竟是谁？”

布鲁斯比他高。他几乎已经忘了这一点。他们的高度差恰好可以在两个人距离不超过一米的时候，让迪克被完全笼罩在他的阴影之下。有时候，当他走远，走得远远的，他们看起来便似乎一样高了。迪克尝试过，他组建了少年泰坦，畅游宇宙，有了自己的朋友和爱人。那些岁月鲜活地存在于他的记忆中，他的得到的肯定前所未有，他自由而强大，像是一个真正的巨人。

距离让差距变得微不足道。

我是你的罗宾。迪克差一点就说出了口。

他必须遵守时间的规则，他不能说出自己脑中既成的历史。如果布鲁斯在遇到他之前就知道了他的命运，如果布鲁斯提前知道了杰森的命运……不，他不能知道。如果杰森没有死，那么很多事情都会改变。提姆不会成为罗宾，历史将会偏离正轨，他所熟知的世界将不复存在。

他不能说。

“我是罗比·马龙。”他说，“这是个好名字，不是吗。听起来就有些坏蛋的味道。罗比，罗比·马龙，听起来就有些故事——罗比应该有个混黑帮的监护人——他该叫做马奇·马龙，他的嘴里总叼着根火柴，还戴副老派的方框墨镜。”

布鲁斯看着他，揣测着他是疯了，还是在说真话。

“我不能告诉你真相，布鲁斯。”迪克说，疲惫地摇了摇头，“我不能改变历史。”

布鲁斯叹了口气，“所以，你真的来自未来？你来这里的目的是什么？”

我来这里的目的是什么？迪克昏沉地问自己，你来这里的目的是什么。

一切渐渐明朗起来，他眨了眨眼睛，深吸了一口气，然后向前迈出了一步，又一步。

“为了你。”他说，紧紧地抱住了布鲁斯。他的下颌贴住了对方的锁骨，他用的力气太大，以至于紧贴对方的每一寸皮肤都感到疼痛。布鲁斯微微颤抖起来——或许颤抖的是他，他已经分不清了。

 

Ⅹ

“你知道是什么时候，我真正决定毫无保留地相信你的吗？”布鲁斯说，一边试图把自己塞进迪克的蝙蝠制服里，“是你蛮不讲理地抱着我，然后嚎啕大哭的时候。”

“我没有嚎啕大哭。”迪克说，吸了吸鼻子，“我只流了数量适中的眼泪，恰好符合当时的气氛。”

“我惊呆了，你很伤心，气氛就像是艾丽尔遇到塞巴斯丁②。”

“哇！”迪克叫道，“你看过 **小美人鱼** ？我以为你一辈子不会看那种东西。”

布鲁斯挑起了眉，“你认识的那个我是不是很可怕？”

迪克摇了摇头，“不。”他轻声说，微笑起来，“不，你只是善于装出很吓人的样子来。”

“这是我的目标，我很高兴未来的我能做到这一点。”布鲁斯说，把自己套进了迪克的胸甲里。他比很多年后的自己要纤瘦一些，但是和迪克的体型显然还是相差很大，他看上去有些滑稽。

“我相信你 **已经** 做得很好了。”迪克说，“现在你需要的是找到你的旧制服，还好我还记得我是在哪儿捡到你的，我们今晚行动……”

他打了个喷嚏。然后又打了一个。

布鲁斯递给他一块破布。“你感冒了。”他说，“在我没醒之前，你是不是一直浑身湿透地睡在地板上？”

“感冒……”迪克说，又打了个喷嚏，“我已经很久没有感冒过了。看来是我没考虑周全。”

他以前总是嘲笑布鲁斯，嘲笑他战战兢兢，不容许任何人临场发挥。嘲笑他把一切规划好，考虑到，是个典型的控制狂。蝙蝠侠不能倚仗运气，当他穿上这身披风之后，他才意识到这一点。他不是个毛头小子，不是个花哨的侠客，他是蝙蝠侠，他是其他人的脊梁。

当你有蝙蝠侠的时候，你总会忽视一些事情。因为他宛如磐石般稳固，你知道他不会输，他有计划B，他会为你撑起一切。

你敢大胆地往前。你就能飞翔。

“让我来操心装备的事。”布鲁斯说，“你先睡一会儿。”

归家的猫从窗口探出了脑袋，睡眼惺忪地打量着他们。夜晚结束了。

 

②艾丽尔和塞巴斯丁分别是迪士尼动画电影小美人鱼里的小美人鱼和大臣龙虾。

 

Ⅸ

势不可挡的晨曦从；地平线席卷而来。白色的，锋利的光芒扫过建筑物的边缘，下沉，刺进每一个黑暗的角落。他环顾四周，一切在崩塌，他从虚空的茧中剥离而出，鲜血淋漓。蓝色的眼睛里灼烧着火焰，蝙蝠化作的怪物嘶吼着，撞开光幕，从空中坠下。

“为了你。”他说，“为了你，为了你，为了你。”

他的声音变得嘶哑，他的手里紧抓住了什么。超人和神奇女侠在说些什么，但是他听不到。他身后罗宾在大声地叫着什么，他听见抽泣的声音，然而他什么也听不见。 **我，呃，我** ……他不知道自己在说些什么，他的眼前一片漆黑，黑色的披风柔软地垂下，笼罩着一片消瘦的虚无。

 **我知道会有这么一天。** 他说， **可是，我还没有准备好……**

“好了，好了。”有人轻拍着他的背。他松开手臂，抬起头，看到那个男孩。年轻的，无畏的，笨拙的男孩。

 **放弃吧，现在还来得及。** 这句话到了他的嘴边，他咬着牙，不。他没有说出口。 **每个人选择自己的道路** 。他自己曾无数次这么说过。 **罗宾，抑或夜翼，我的选择和你无关。你只是给了我一个机会，给了我成长的助力，而我自己才是真正掌控我命运的人。不仅仅是我，杰森，提姆，我们都做出了自己的选择，你不必把我们的选择算作自己的责任。你没有资格把这些算做自己的责任。**

而蝙蝠侠是你的选择。他想，你知道这意味着什么。你会满身伤痕地死去，死在战场上，死在暗杀中，死在一次失误里。每一天都可能是这一天，因为你已经走上了这条路。你已经看到了自己的命运，却义无反顾。

“我为你而来。”他说，“蝙蝠侠。”

 

“罗比？”布鲁斯的声音从遥远的地方传来，“罗比？醒醒，你做恶梦了。”

迪克睁开眼睛，正午的阳光让整个房间仿佛在发光。布鲁斯逆光站在床边，挡住了本该直射在他脸上的阳光。他看起来像一座铁灰色的山。

“这是个好梦。”迪克说，明白自己指的是此时此刻。

 

Ⅷ

住在他们楼上的是托马斯一家。他们是一家四口，住在一个比他们这个两进小套间大一些的公寓里。他们打通了墙壁，以便照顾隔壁年迈的老奶奶。迪克用来给布鲁斯静脉注射的针管就是从他们家里借来的，卧病在床的老年人总是有很多备用的针管。

托马斯一家就像情景喜剧里那些典型的美国家庭一样，有一个年事已高，疯疯癫癫的老奶奶，一个唠叨不停的家庭主妇，一个工作不顺心的男人，一个正处花季的女孩和一个聪明但在学校里大概不太受欢迎的男孩。杜克·托马斯整天埋头做填字游戏，家里的食物短缺，蚊虫肆虐，争吵不断。

梦幻一般的家庭。

布鲁斯的电话也是从他们家里借来的。

“你准备怎么办？”迪克问他，“你肯定给阿尔弗雷德打过电话了，他和你说了什么？”

他一开始并没有得到回答。布鲁斯盘腿坐在地上，他们的其中一只猫蜷缩在他的大腿上。

“他让我撤离哥谭。”布鲁斯最终回答道。“我的公寓地底有个水下逃生通道，我可以回到庄园，然后从那里为哥谭提供更多的帮助。”

“作为布鲁斯·韦恩？”

“作为布鲁斯·韦恩。”

迪克的呼吸顿了一下。他意识到了布鲁斯目前正在经历着什么——在他决定成为蝙蝠侠的第一个星期，他遭遇了前所未有的劲敌，一个绝顶聪明的，深谙操纵人心之道的疯子。对于披风斗士这项职业，他还没有什么经验，他还没能让整个城市接受他的存在，尤其是哥谭警察局。

然后他遭受了惨败，两次。

穿上披风之后，他亲眼看着自己仅剩的亲人死去，却无暇悲伤。

他被爱德华·尼格玛打败了，众目睽睽，一败涂地。他的城市失守了，他认识的每一个人都在遭受折磨。

蝙蝠侠，还是布鲁斯·韦恩。

“你知道这意味着什么。”迪克说，“你离开，即是蝙蝠侠离开， **你无法再回来** 。”

蝙蝠侠，意味着什么？他是个孜孜不倦的演技派，他狡猾，疯狂，藐视规矩。他敢于站出来，他是反抗精神的集合，是恐惧，是战斗。他不会放弃，他不会离开，他不会背叛。

历史老师合上书本，他的眼镜在夕阳下闪闪发光。

如果你们翻开历史书，上面上会说，是哥谭警察局，政府和不屈不挠的市民拯救了哥谭。他说，但是，我们都知道，我们经历过零年的人，都知道。

 **是蝙蝠侠。** 是蝙蝠侠拯救了所有人。

从此哥谭人开始相信蝙蝠侠。

“如果蝙蝠侠放弃了哥谭。”迪克说，“那哥谭也将放弃蝙蝠侠。”

 

Ⅶ

离日落还剩三个小时。他们站在布鲁斯位于犯罪小巷的秘密基地外。漆黑的窗户被藤蔓侵入，色彩艳丽的花朵散落在茂密的绿叶间，掩住了曾经的碎石和血迹。红头罩帮已经完全毁掉了这座建筑物的内里，而铺天盖地疯狂生长的植物让它看起来简直像是萨巴堡③。

荆棘缠绕着前路，但他们的睡美人已经醒来了。

布鲁斯回头看他，似乎感应到他在想些奇怪的东西。他的眼睛比他的帽衫还要蓝，那是一种鲜活的蓝，跳跃的，变幻的，充满生命的颜色。

“你会怎么做？”布鲁斯问他，“如果是你在我的立场上，你会怎么选择？打一场毫无希望的仗，还是……”

“我不会打必输的仗。”迪克回答道，把手搭在布鲁斯的肩膀上，他手下的肌肉紧绷而疲惫，但依然充满力量，“但是，布鲁斯，你还记得我的谁吗？”

布鲁斯看着他，研究着他，“罗比·马龙？”

“不。”他说，微笑着，“我是 **蝙蝠侠** ，来自未来的蝙蝠侠。”

布鲁斯的表情一瞬间紧张起来，似乎有什么东西注入了他的血液里，让他的呼吸急促起来，眼睛里闪烁起光芒。

迪克把另一只手从口袋里拿出来，耸了耸肩，“希望永远都在，所以会有人战斗到最后，战斗到未来。那个人可能是你，也可能是我，可能是任何人。任何人都可以是蝙蝠侠。”

“这么说，我成功了。”布鲁斯说，“你所说的未来——这正是我想做到的。”

你成功了。迪克想，因为你在哥谭失守的时候站出来，你带领所有人打赢了这一仗。哥谭从此开始相信蝙蝠侠。再次穿上披风，战斗到最后，这是你的决定，你的成就。你赢得遍体鳞伤，你会因为你的决定失去很多人，失去很多，很多人。

而我的职责就是在你身边，在这历史性的一刻，看着你走上自己的道路。

我不会被写进任何故事里。

当你被提起，你会是一个传奇。

“为什么在你的时间里，我不再是蝙蝠侠？”布鲁斯问道，“我退休了，老了，还是……抱歉，我不该问这个，你无法回答我。”

“你还是蝙蝠侠。”迪克说，“你永远都是。”

 

③Sababurg，睡美人的城堡。

 

Ⅵ

广场上有很多根竖立的木杆。它们和荒草一起悄无声息地出现，蔓延，无处不在。大部分木杆上挂着衣服——残破或完整的，色彩各异的，男人的，女人的， **孩子的** ，抵抗者和叛乱者的衣服。夕阳把它们原本瘦长的影子拉得更长，斜劈进皲裂的石板路面和暗沉的积水里。风拉扯着落叶，冲撞进灰蓝色的积水里，卷起波澜。示众的衣冠舞动着，在地上投下张牙舞爪的影子，像是一个个被长针钉在地上的厉鬼，又像一个个无知无觉，胡乱舞动的稻草人。

还有一些木杆光秃秃的，似乎在等待着新的牺牲品。

“我们需要一个计划。”迪克说，调整了一下肩头的背包。“我们要偷走你的披风。”

他的背包是从托马斯一家那里借来的。它很结实，容量不太大，但能装进所有他们需要的东西。至于为什么是他而不是布鲁斯背着这个背包，有两个原因。第一是因为里面放着的是他的制服，而不是布鲁斯的。第二是因为这个背包上的图案是史努比和他的朋友们。

“我们需要的是一个机会。”布鲁斯说，“谜语人掌控了全城的电力和监控，他无所不在，但他只有一双眼睛。”

他们并肩站在贝尔塔的屋顶，迪克趴在水泥的看台边缘，所以他看不见布鲁斯的表情。市中心的广场上陆续聚集起人来，市民们紧挨着彼此，低头交换着一丝又一丝微小的骚动。时间快要到了，谜语人出来公开接受挑战的时间。

“他聪明到不会给任何人打败自己的机会。”布鲁斯说，“他一定研究了所有可能带来威胁的人，分析了他们，把他们的所有招数都算到了。”

“他不会算到你的到来。”迪克说，“他也许足够聪明，但他没有信仰。”

信仰是一种愚蠢的东西。迪克想。当他走进伦敦的那个洞穴，走近那个闪烁着地狱火光的池子，看着布鲁斯的遗骨从池底升起的时候，他曾一度抓紧过一个信仰。蝙蝠侠不会死，他是这个世界上最难搞的家伙，他永远会赢过死神。他曾真的相信了这一切。直到那个弓着背的庞然大物咆哮着掐住他的脖子，面罩下血红的双目里充满杀戮的渴望。

信仰有时候让人变得脆弱和愚蠢。

但是失去信仰并不会让你变得坚强。

“当谜语人说话的时候。”布鲁斯说，“就是我们的机会。”

当他享受他暂时的胜利，羞辱他牢笼里的囚徒的时候，我们伺机而上，如同鸥鹭划过水面，无声无息夺走他的战利品。

“很高兴再次见到你们！”爱德华·尼格玛懒散的身影出现在市中心的大屏幕上。他伸着懒腰，无比轻松地开着玩笑，仿佛他是一个光彩照人的喜剧新星，正在参加一个娱乐访谈节目。

“告诉我，谁会站出来？”他说，做出侧耳倾听的样子来，脸上是滑稽的茫然无知，“给我你的名字，提出你的挑战！”

迪克半蹲着，潜藏在阴影中，咬紧了牙关。布鲁斯和他隔着一条狭窄的过道，他紧贴着墙壁，背对着大屏幕的方向，微侧过脸，似乎在倾听着那个疯子的一字一句。

“你不该听得这么仔细。”迪克说，冲着布鲁斯撇了撇嘴。

他的声音几乎被谜语人的叫喊盖了过去。 **“你在哪里，英雄！你此刻正委身何处？！”**

“什么？”布鲁斯问道。

哇。迪克想，哇，布鲁斯问他“ **什么”** ，而不是说，“集中注意力，罗宾/夜翼。”

“你不该听得这么仔细。”迪克说，“他只是个疯子。你不用试图理解一个疯子——任何疯子。”

布鲁斯摇了摇头，“任何关于他的信息都可能成为他的弱点。”

“他最大的弱点和最大的优势是同一个，那就是，他是个疯子。”迪克说，“逻辑战胜不了疯子，伙计。”

提问者的声音响起，所有人屏住了呼吸。谜语人绿色的眼睛微微眯起，嘴角勾起一丝胸有成竹的笑容。

没有人发现广场上的那顶披风失踪了，暂时还没有。

 

Ⅴ

“你一定感觉很轻松。”迪克说，“短袖，没有披风，哇，我梦寐以求的装备。”

布鲁斯双手交叉在胸口，挑起了眉。迪克决定把这当做是羞涩。第二次了，他感到受宠若惊。

他们在废墟里找到了布鲁斯“ **晚礼服”** 的一部分。撞击和碎石破坏了他“礼服”的袖子，扯碎了他的披风。值得一提的是他的礼服裤子也裂了一条缝，迪克正在试图帮他补救一下。“实在不行，你就穿牛仔裤出场吧。”迪克说，试图用万能腰带里仅剩的一点粘着剂补上那个裂缝，“穿牛仔裤的蝙蝠侠总比走光的蝙蝠侠要好。”

他们坐在属于他们的那个房间里。房间的原住民——那两只猫轻声呜咽着，在房间里踱步。它们会活下来，迪克想，城市里的猫并不是一种很会生存的生物，但是他们比人柔软，比人狡猾，比人更加懂得这个世界的规矩。

“根据阿尔弗雷德的情报，戈登已经设法和外界取得了联系。”布鲁斯说，“他在等待，今晚将会有一批救援从空中来。”

迪克把修补完毕的制服丢给了布鲁斯。“他在哪里？救援会出现在哪里？”他问道，“我们也许该去看看。”

“还没有到时间。”布鲁斯说，戴上了面具，“太阳还没有落下，尼格玛对天空的监视还一清二楚，他们不会贸然空降。”

迪克也戴上了自己的面罩。他调整着披风，抓住边缘，张开双臂，然后把一只手横在胸前。

“我是暗夜。”他说，“ **我是黑暗骑士！** ”

“你不该笑着说这句话。”布鲁斯说，“难道我没有写一本蝙蝠侠指南什么的，你演得糟透了。”

“那是因为我并不是你。”迪克说，“蝙蝠侠也是可以改变的。一个快乐的，友善的，同时也同样可怕的蝙蝠侠，对整个世界都有好处。”

“幼稚。”布鲁斯说，“你简直像个孩子。你不适合做这种事。是 **我** 选你做继任的吗？”

迪克捂住了胸口。“你不该质疑我。”他说，用了无比夸张的语气，“你伤透了我的心，布鲁斯。但我承认，我确实不适合当蝙蝠侠，我被这身制服折腾得筋疲力尽，它不适合我。”

这身制服厚重，强悍，坚硬，让他的动作变得迟缓。披风和头盔对他来说简直是个拖累。他被击倒，被怀疑，被轻视。他被拒绝，被伤害，被憎恨。一个无辜而勇敢的男孩倒在他的臂弯里，鲜血和雨水沾湿了他的披风，他的身体变得沉重，有东西紧抓住他，如影随形，他无法飞。

他想回去，他想回到最初的时候。他想回到他还不懂蝙蝠侠的时候。那个时候他只用看着那个坚毅的黑色背影就好，就像一个忠诚的侍从，不用体会骑士盔甲的沉重。

他想回去，回到最初的时候。他会在每一天，每一次战斗的时候站在蝙蝠侠身边。他会拥抱他最好的伙计，说，嘿，我懂你有多辛苦，我真的懂。你不用一个人扛着，你不是一个人。

他知道自己的表情一定糟透了。他在强颜欢笑，他一直这样做。他总是避开伤害，忘却，前行，他总是笑，因为他希望所有人都能开心。他不该试图取悦所有人，但他改不掉，他是个杂技演员，从骨子里是。

“也许我们该先吃个晚……”迪克说，然后突然顿住了。

他面具内置的通话器里传来了戴米安的声音。通话器里传出的声音充满了杂音，无比微弱，但是却不会错的，那是戴米安的声音。

“蝙蝠侠！”他的罗宾气急败坏地大叫着，“你在哪里！？听到请回答！”

当布鲁斯的手贴上他的脸颊的时候，迪克还没有从震惊中清醒过来，他条件反射地别开了脸，然后通话器里的声音一瞬间全部消失了。

“不要难过。”布鲁斯说，再次扶上他的脸。他垂着头，白色的护目镜里隐约可见他的眼睛，但是却无法分辨他的表情。  
“你不是一个由伤痛和仇恨驱动的蝙蝠侠。”布鲁斯说，“你是灰色的那个，你和我不同，你该笑着。”

那不是布鲁斯。迪克想，那是蝙蝠侠，那是最初的蝙蝠侠，黑色的英雄，他的导师，他的楷模，造就他的人。

“但是我想你。”迪克耳语道，悄无声息地，几乎只是动了动嘴唇。他不敢说，他不能说。我之所以悲伤……他闭上了眼睛，“我好想你。”

“那就让我在你的行动中出现，让我活着，让我永生。”蝙蝠侠说，似乎看透了他的一切。蝙蝠侠的手掌贴着他的脸，像一个兄长一样温和而坚定地抬起他的脸，“这真奇怪。”蝙蝠侠说，“我看着另一个蝙蝠侠，并知道面具之下是怎样的一张脸。”

迪克发现自己犯了一个致命的错误。

然后蝙蝠侠吻了他的额头。就像神父亲吻一个虔诚的教徒，信仰在触碰中永恒传承。

 

Ⅳ

迪克意识到自己犯了一个错误。

大部分时候，你可以把错误归结为粗心大意，而粗心大意的原因便可以不必再深究下去。

粗心大意无非是因为自我满足，或者是因为骄傲自大，或者两者皆是。没有人能避免自满和自负，因此没有人能避免犯错。

他和蝙蝠侠第一次见面的时候。迪克想，他们第一次见面的时候，蝙蝠侠是来阻止他的。他从收容所里跑出来，遍体鳞伤，一心只想逃跑，跑得越远越好。夜风追着他，他跌跌撞撞地翻过一道墙，蝙蝠侠的声音从他背后传来。他说：“你至少该穿双鞋子。不穿鞋子能跑多远？”

这只是蝙蝠侠见过的，他做的无数傻事的其中之一。他在十六岁之前经历了几乎一切可以称之为刺激的事物，同时也犯过了几乎所有年轻人可以犯的错误。

当你还是个孩子的时候，你总会被责备，你总会被原谅。

他是英勇无畏的神奇小子，他是罗宾。什么也不能让他恐惧，让他停止大笑，停止调侃。

当你不再是罗宾的时候。他想，这说明你长大了。你的错误不再会让你成长，而即将成为你的负担。

成长是一件无比寂寞的事情。因为当你长大之后，你必须面对自己的每一个失误，因为再也没有人责骂你，指责你，让你回你的房间里，明天上学的时候才许出来。你的每一个决定所造成的后果都必须由你自己来承担。

他们出发了，像独行侠和唐托一样走在空无一人的黄昏里，荒草和烟雾让整个场景像是亘古。布鲁斯走在前面，而他故意落下了一段距离。

“罗宾？”他呼叫道，“听到请回答，罗宾？”

通话器里闪过一些杂音，然后连通了。

“蝙蝠侠？”罗宾说，“你该死的去了哪里？我已经把谜语人解决了，这件事的功劳你一点也别想得到。”

“注意语言，罗宾。”迪克说，按住了眉心。记忆像是洪水般涌出，有什么东西裂开了，重合，闪回。

他和罗宾在检查尼克尔斯教授的尸体。他看上去苍老和虚弱，头戴着那台“ **假如机** ”的头盔，浑身没有一丝伤痕。

然后他们被袭击了。谜语人，他想，绿色的，大笑着的，是谜语人。罗宾在怒吼，戈登倒在地上，爆炸声从房间的另一头传来，然后……

“天呐。”迪克说，“到底发生了什么。”

“先生。”阿尔弗雷德的声音插了进来，“容我解释几句——如果您还心存疑问的话。谜语人带领手下闯进了犯罪现场，然后打开了假如机。他试图把你们送到蝙蝠侠诞生之前——就像他和他的同僚们在很久之前试图做的那样④。”

“但是那台机器爆炸了。”罗宾说，“不是吗。 **它出了故障** ，谜语人气坏了。”

“它坏了。”迪克说，渐渐地回忆起来，“对，一声巨响之后什么也没有发生——罗宾依然好好地坐在那里，我确认过。但是——”但是接着，他便失去了意识。

“它确实坏了。”阿尔弗雷德不紧不慢地解释道：“但是它在爆炸中打开了一个 **裂缝** 。一个通向某个为之时间点的裂缝。而蝙蝠侠被送进了这个裂缝里。我们唯一的猜测，是这个时间点决定着蝙蝠侠和罗宾是否会继续存在。”

这样一切便可以解释了。迪克想，他还是被送进了一个假如机创造的假如里。那个蝙蝠侠存在与否的重要转折点。他遇到了在生存和英雄主义中挣扎的布鲁斯，那个犹豫着是否该离开他的城市的布鲁斯。

“裂缝会一直存在。”阿尔弗雷德说，“至少现在它还存在，就在这个房间里。我正在通过监控镜头确定它的位置，而先知正在协助我。裂缝是一个通道，先生，如果我们这里的裂缝还没有闭合，说明你那里的也没有。你还有机会能回来。”

“你最好赶快回来。”罗宾说，“我讨厌等人。”

迪克的胃猛地沉了一下，“告诉我，罗宾，我消失了多久？”

“三分钟？”罗宾答道，“不太久。但是我们无法联系上你。看来是你离裂缝太远了。”

但是现在能联系上了。距离在变化。迪克想，裂缝一直在移动，所以信号时断时续。他来到零年已经至少三天了，但另一边却只过了几分钟。裂缝吸收了他的时间和他的部分记忆。

“罗宾，你去操纵假如机。”芭芭拉说，“确定蝙蝠侠所在的时间点里裂缝的位置。蝙蝠侠，保持联系，随时准备回来。”

 

④小丑，疯帽子，谜语人等人曾试图把蝙蝠侠送到他诞生的那一刻，让他阻止一切，从而让蝙蝠侠不复存在。详见Batman#700。

 

Ⅲ

“我现在还不能回来。”迪克说，“我这里出了一些问题。”

“什么问题？”芭芭拉的声音听起来很遥远。

“有没有什么办法能消去一个人的记忆？”迪克问道，“无伤害性地，只消除一部分记忆。”

没有回答，通话器的那头又只剩下了一片静电音。

“你在和谁说话？”布鲁斯问道。他们眼前是一整条被淹没的街道，防火梯上缠绕着一圈一圈的藤蔓，而戈登的身影在另一边的房顶上，隐约可见。

“只是一些朋友。”迪克说，故作轻松地耸了耸肩，“没什么大不了的。说到朋友——我觉得我们也算是朋友了。”

布鲁斯张开了嘴，没有看他，看上去想说一个“不”。

迪克深吸了一口气，抢在布鲁斯回答之前说道，“既然我们已经是朋友了，那么，如果我要求你这么做——你会忘记我曾经存在过吗？”

布鲁斯的眼睛微微睁大了，似乎被这个意料之外的问题猛地击中。

这是一个陷阱，一个无需回答的问题。他对布鲁斯那傲人的图像记忆力一清二楚。他也知道自己绝不该妄自菲薄——就算他再想谦虚，那些追在他屁股后头的少女和大叔也不会乐意。而且， **布鲁斯甚至吻了他。**

他早已知道问题的答案。

布鲁斯面无表情地看着他，让他捉摸不透自己是会得到一个拳头还是一个拥抱。他认识的那个布鲁斯绝不会费心回答这种莫名其妙的问题。但是这是另一个布鲁斯—— **假如** 里的布鲁斯，一个属于历史的，不为人知的布鲁斯。一个大胆的，冲动的，充满干劲的年轻人。

蝙蝠侠总是独自一人。迪克想。他有朋友，同伴，有战友，有情人。然而他依然是独自一人。因为他必须独自走这条路，这条幽深黑暗，通向永恒的道路。没有人能帮他，没有人能像他一样。哥谭地震的时候，蝙蝠侠曾独自沉入深渊，倒塌的历史横亘在他的头顶，黑暗吞噬了他的往昔，所有人都不在他身边。

当世界陷入危机，他必将出现。而当他陷入危机的时候，却没有人能救他。

他独自死去。

布鲁斯沉默着转过身去。他不是在逃避。迪克想，他的背部的肌肉线条紧绷，他是在紧张，他是在局促不安。因为他即将说出的是……

他即将说出的是 **真心话** 。

“不会。”布鲁斯说，“你是一个让人不会轻易忘掉的人。”

迪克叹了口气。这是他从未得到过的恭维。但是他却因此更加苦恼起来。

“好吧。”他说，知道接下来的话才是他真实的苦恼，他几乎无法面对的后果，“那如果我强迫你呢？如果你不得不忘记我——你会原谅我吗？”

“别犯傻了。”布鲁斯说，声音僵硬而尴尬，皱起眉头，似乎因为他的怪异盘问而感到焦虑不安，“强迫我？你甚至保护不了你的内裤。”

他的通话器里传来一段杂音。

“记忆……只需要扭转……假如机……”通话器再次连接上了另一个时间点，芭芭拉的声音断断续续地传来，“你做了……什么。”

**“真可惜，”迪克说，垂下了眼睛，微微苦笑，“我真不想醒来。”**

每一场梦都会结束。无论是噩梦，还是美梦。闹钟或者管家，阳光或者惊雷，一双手或是一盆冷水，赖床也于事无补，每一个梦总有一个收场。

如果他没有回去。如果他留下来，和布鲁斯一起经历这场浩劫，如果他们都活了下来。他们会怎样？

他知道这个问题会困扰自己，直到他生命的最后一天。

_如果我们都没有死，如果我们从这场灾难中活下来了，你会和我约会吗？_

电影里的男女相拥而泣，末世浩劫，情真意切。女孩流着泪说， _当然，当然会，傻瓜。_

“蝙蝠侠，罗宾已经定位了裂缝的位置，和你现在所处的位置只相差不到五米，在你的正下方。”

他们的脚下是那条被洪水淹没的街道。

“它在街道的正中央。”罗宾说，“我能从屏幕里看到你，你在那栋楼顶。你身边那家伙是谁，他穿得好蠢。”

“信息已收到。”迪克说，“蝙蝠侠结束通话。”

“你究竟在和谁说话。”布鲁斯问道，“你的支援？”

我在和你的儿子说话。有一瞬间，迪克真诚地想把这句话说出来。但他皱着眉，还是把话咽了回去。他一直搞不懂布鲁斯对于 **那些女人们** 到底抱着什么样的心态。他不懂，也不想懂。猫女，塔利亚，毒藤女，路易斯·莱恩，薇基·维尔……布鲁斯从未试图确定过一段感情，以至于他的社交生活一天比一天糟糕，蝙蝠侠的生活也因此变得微妙起来。

他甚至和塔利亚搞出了一个孩子。天呐，如果他现在警告布鲁斯要时刻做好避孕措施的话，戴米安会不会消失？

现在的布鲁斯还没有这些纠葛。迪克想。他还对那些一个比一个可怕的女人一无所知，多么单纯可爱。

“你有心事。”布鲁斯说，“如果是因为我之前的举动，我想我该道歉。我只是太过急于掌控一切，希望没有冒犯你。我们现在应该把注意力集中在眼前的事情上。”

对。迪克想，你不该吻我。这种表达情绪的方式不适合你，我的额头都替你羞红了。

“如果我们都没有死，我们从这次灾难中活下来了。”迪克说，“你会和我约会吗？”

布鲁斯总是说，从来就没有公平战斗这种说法。有的只是 **战斗，和最后站着的人** 。

他不是什么骑士。他只是一个不计一切手段谋求胜利的人。他是正义，是惩戒，是无所畏惧。

布鲁斯惊讶地回头看他，那一瞬间是他的机会，也是他问这个问题的原因。

他踩着墙壁跃起，用胳膊肘击中了布鲁斯的颈动脉。力道足以打晕他，而不会伤害到他的颈椎。

可惜。迪克想。他永远也得不到答案了。

 

Ⅱ

“他是谁？”

当迪克和昏迷不醒的布鲁斯一起从裂缝里跌回他的时间里的时候，这是戴米安说的第一句话。

“十年前的蝙蝠侠。”迪克回答道，从地上爬了起来，“我犯了个错误，他看到了我的脸。他会在下一次看到我的时候——他会在我表演的时候认出我，一切都会乱套。”

“但是你并没有消失。”芭芭拉在通话器里说，“一切都正常。你的行为被没有对未来造成损失。”

“那是因为我将会补救一切。”迪克说，“我会消除他的记忆，所有关于我的记忆。”

谜语人在角落里怪笑起来，他咳嗽着，大声地喘息。“十年前。”他说，“十年前，哈哈哈，哈哈哈哈。”

迪克扫视了一下四周，谜语人和他的手下尽数倒在地上，被绑住了手脚。戈登面朝上倒在地上，但他还在呼吸，应该只是受到了爆炸余波的冲击。假如机的屏幕裂了一条缝，操纵版和主机上冒出黑烟，零件散落在地上。

但是它还在工作。他能看到屏幕上显示的画面，那是零年时的哥谭。

“罗宾，去操作假如机。”迪克说，从尼克尔斯的尸体上取下了头盔，“然后芭芭拉会告诉你怎么做。”

他把头盔戴到了布鲁斯的头上。

“对不起。”他说，“我非常抱歉，伙计。”

罗宾启动了机器，头盔震动着，二极管爆发出刺目的白光。布鲁斯的嘴角绷紧，护目镜后的眼睛猛地睁开了。

“对不起。”迪克说，直视着布鲁斯的眼睛，咬紧了牙。“这只是个梦，而我们都不该活在梦里，有太多人在现实世界里等着我，等着你。”

他看着布鲁斯浑身颤抖着，绷紧了每一寸肌肉，似乎想逃脱一个惨无人道的桎梏。他说，“先知，消除所有关于我的记忆。”

“正在执行。”芭芭拉说，“他的大脑在抵抗，我操控机器让他陷入了逆向的 **假如** 世界里，假如他 **没有** 遇到你。而他拒绝接受这一点。”

“但是他会的。”迪克说，“他的大脑会塑造一个完美的借口，一个没有我的世界。”

布鲁斯的记忆会被他自己篡改，然后成为他的现实。罗比·马龙会被他的大脑完全地抹去，被其他东西替代。也许当他昏迷的时候，小托马斯会成为陪伴在他身边的人。他作出决定的时候，不会有人在他身边。他不会打晕任何人，不会扒掉任何人的裤子，也不会被任何人紧紧地拥抱着，说 **我为你而来** 。

他会一个人走向战争，形单影只，像命中注定的那样。

“我知道你的感受。”爱德华·尼格玛说，“你曾拥有一切，然而现在一切皆为虚无。”

“闭嘴。”

“我曾去过仙境。”他说，“只属于我的世界。而这个世界如今仅存于我的记忆里。你回不到过去，却永远会记得拥有一切的滋味。”

“闭嘴。”

谜语人狂笑起来。

“记忆消除完成。”芭芭拉说，“让他回到过去吧。”

迪克俯下身，亲吻了布鲁斯的额头。

“我的记忆还活着。”他说，“我会永远记得，即使你忘了。”

 

Ⅰ

这是很普通的一天。

迪克一直想知道，他的一天到底能有多普通。要知道，他是个超级英雄，变装义务警察，还是超级富豪的养子。

而今天竟然是 **这样普通** 的一天。他去一家很有特色的餐馆吃了晚餐，然后看了一场爆米花电影，看完电影之后他还去吃了冰淇淋。

自从布鲁斯回来之后，他的生活总算又重归了正规。他想，甚至变得更美好了。

他在咖啡店的卡座上伸了个懒腰。

“擦擦你的嘴角。”布鲁斯说，皱着眉。

“你真无趣。”迪克说，“我还没吃完，不，不，别给我递纸巾，你这个强迫症患者。”

没错，他今晚和布鲁斯一起度过。戴米安一手安排了这一切，给他们买好电影票，定好餐厅，特别定制了一个无比普通的家庭之夜。而这个臭小子此刻大概正穿着他小号的蝙蝠装在夜空里忙碌地飞来飞去。

很少有孩子提出要这样过自己的生日：让家长们出去享受生活，而自己承担起家族所有的责任。

不是所有人都在享受。迪克想，布鲁斯快要无聊到睡着了。而且他在看电影的时候似乎真的睡着了。

“再忍一个小时。”迪克看了看表，“他的生日就结束了，你就能穿上你的 **晚礼服** 去鬼混了。”  
“唔。”布鲁斯说，似乎总算打起了一丝精神。

“哇。”一个惊喜的声音从迪克的身后传来，布鲁斯猛地抬起头，“看看这是谁！哇，真没想到！天呐！”

迪克回过头，看到一个嘻哈造型的年轻人正站在他们的桌边，满脸抑制不住的惊喜。

“你是……？”他说，然后意识到了这是谁。

这是杜克·托马斯，托马斯一家最小的孩子。在零年里住在他和布鲁斯楼上的托马斯一家。那个总是在做字谜想打败谜语人的男孩子，那个在帮他们开门的时候，会大喊“妈，楼下的亿万富翁又来借东西了！”的男孩子。

他的史努比书包。迪克想，啊哦，他还没把他的书包还给他。

“你好啊，杜克。”迪克说，“好久不见。”

“确实是好久不见。”杜克说，“都过去十年了。你看起来一点都没有变化，罗比。”

布鲁斯皱着眉，困惑地看着他们。

“是啊。”迪克说，“你倒是变化挺大的。”

“你们认识？”布鲁斯说，并瞧准机会伸出手，用手里的纸巾擦掉了迪克嘴角的奶油。

“当然了，布鲁斯。”杜克说，视线锁定在布鲁斯手上拿着的纸巾上，“你难道不记得了——零年的时候，你们躲在我家楼下的空房子里。我还把我的书包借给你了，你到现在还没还呢。”

“看你这记性，布鲁斯。你该邀请杜克去家里做客。”迪克说，“他可是把自己的书包借给过你啊。”

“不用不用。”杜克说，“咳，我已经上大学了，在芝加哥，明天就要回学校去了。”

“恭喜你。”迪克说，“我还没上过大学呢。”

布鲁斯看起来困惑到了极点。

迪克邀请杜克留下来和他们一起坐一会儿，但他婉拒了。

“我得早点回家，妈在等我。”杜克说。“话说，呃，你们这算是出来约会了？我就知道你们……咳，再见。”

“再见。”迪克微笑着回答道，朝着男孩挥了挥手。

“这是怎么回事？杜克·托马斯为什么会认识你？在我的印象里……”布鲁斯问道，低头搅着咖啡，听起来很不开心。在杜克出现之后，他几乎全程保持缄默。布鲁斯讨厌遇到他无法理解的事情，他就是这样一个全知全能的控制狂。

“秘密。”迪克说，打断了他的话，然后微笑起来。

 

END.

 

**Author's Note:**

> 用了很多原作的梗，甚至用了一些原话。所以这篇文在某种意义上是通过我的YY和夸张，在零年和重启前的一些漫画的基础上建立了一个理想世界，给了他们俩一个遮遮掩掩的坦诚机会。  
> 不忍心让一切这么消失，所以让结尾甜了一下。可能有点甜过头了2333333  
> 感谢阅读！


End file.
